A Day Out
by japnken
Summary: In which Kanna conceives; Kobayashi and Tohru go shopping.


"Anyone wanna go with me to run some errands?" Kobayashi looks down at her list one last time, realizing she missed something. Tohru raised her hand, clearing her throat, quite forcefully, and Kobayashi rolls her eyes.

"I know you'll go, but that was mostly for Kanna." She gazed toward whom was completely uninterested in anything anyone had to say. She was whisked away into her glowing rectangle. She aimlessly tapped on whatever it was, like there was no tomorrow, her eyes darting across the screen as well.

"Can't- sorry. My boyfriend's coming over in a sec." Kanna had managed to murmur something. Kobayashi narrowed her eyes, and she sighed. She'd been at this for weeks, and miserably failing at trying to get Kanna to get out of the house. Considering she was now 14, things had gotten a lot harder.

"But don't you want some fresh air?" Kobayashi pointlessly and seemingly sweet talking the wall, she'd lost Kanna again. She didn't know that teens were this bad. Kanna was so sweet! It seemed like just yesterday Kanna would always just cuddle up into her lap, let it be any time of the day.

"I, Kobayashi san, will go with you for moral support!" Tohru stood up from her seat, forcefully pushing it back so much that it'd scrape the tile flooring, she whined in a 'don't forget about me' kind of tone.

"Alright then. We're leaving Kanna this time..again." she huffed, probably her 50th time this month.

"But, Kanna, please don't do anything- I'm trusting you, okay?" Tohru laughing nervously, all the way slowly shoving Kobayashi out of the door. All Kanna could return was a death glare that Kobayashi didn't really like.

After the door closed, Kanna waited a moment before jumping up off the couch, and rushing to her bedroom window.

"You can come in now." Kanna smiled, lovingly down at a boy which she'd been dating for about 4 months or so. Her guardians were completely aware of this, but Kobayashi didn't worry too much since Kanna hadn't had her period yet.

. . .

"I know Kanna's old enough to look after herself, and she wants to date, but- I do not need her getting knocked up." Kobayashi looked over at Tohru to see what she had to say about all of this. She was her guardian too after all.

"I think she's much more mature than she shows to be, Kobayashi san," Tohru compensated for the growing pit in her stomach, having the fact clear in her head that they are engaged at this point. These normal interactions on top of the current situation back at home really didn't mix at all.

"And I wouldn't worry too much, since humans from around here aren't as ratchet as they are in some…. other countries."

Kobayashi was silent for a moment. "That didn't help."

"Just try to forget about it for right now." Tohru grinned. "And enjoy the time we have, just the two of us." at this point, she was a glowing mess, fang showing and all.

"You're right." Kobayashi grabbed for her hand, and Tohru whimpered like it was their first time even touching at all. She felt so lucky for Tohru, and her energy was fun and quite exhausting to be around.

"Alrighty, so the first stop we have is the bank." quickly changing the subject, she hoped the mood would lighten a little.

"Oh? Did you get a check or something?"

"Actually, it's about a theft purchase that happened all the way in North America."

"Who did it? I will go all the way over there and kill them, if I have to!" Tohru jumped in front of her, completely stopping, Kobayashi was thankful that no one was around or walking near them, or else someone might've called the cops.

"You can't say things like that out in public, Tohru!"

. . .

. . .

It'd been 2 hours of running all of Kobayashi's errands, and she had finally gotten to the bottom of her list, and they decided to get lunch, specifically at this nice cafe, they sat on the patio, which, thank god had awning attached to it, considering it was pouring down rain.

Tohru had this dark satisfaction from watching all of the people run for cover.

"It's great seeing people suffer, huh?" Kobayashi asked, only to humor Tohru.

"Ah, yes. Brings back memories." Tohru murmured in between cackling.

Tohru'd managed to calm down, but she still gazed down with a smile on her face. "Thanks for this, Kobayashi san. I know you've been a little tight on budget these days."

"I know. You've been working hard and I wanted to take you out." Kobayashi took a sip of her coffee to hide the embarrassment.

Tohru squealed, pure giddiness projecting off of her being. It was almost like that feeling that you get on your first date, or when you're in love, and Kobayashi felt it too.

"My treat."

.. .. .. ..

"Hm. That's funny.." Tohru suspiciously moved the pillow on the couch.

"Weird white, gooey stuff." she squished it in between her fingers.

Suddenly Kobayashi went pale.


End file.
